nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Schule für die Untoten
Schule für die Untoten (German: School for the Undead) is the twelth Zombies map in the Zombies Storyline and the first map in the Remember When... (Revamped) storyline and the first zombies map that appears in the Call of Duty: Battlegrounds Zombies Mode. It is set in Ho-Ho-Kus Public School in Ho-Ho-Kus, New Jersey. During the Great Exodus, the school served as both a sanctuary and a learning center for children around the world, however, when the zombies reached America, the school became a slaughter house and few survived the strike. The major easter egg on this map is /The Giant/. It focuses on learning more about the zombie invasion and ways to stop it while fighting swarms of enemies that want the invasion to continue. A new perk-a-cola is available on this map, Final Stand Thirst Quencher; it allows players to use weapons they bought while they are downed and allows players to stay alive longer while downed. Along with Final Stand Thrist Quencher, two new Wonder Weapons appear in this map: the Wunderwaffe SA-7 and the Bear Grenade. These two weapons should be familiar to players from the original, now non-canon, Remember When... storyline. Overview Players start out with two-tone SW1911s and two M67 Grenades, mainly due to the map being set in the near future. Like it's predecessor, Schule der Untoten, players will start out in the First Grade Entrance to the school, which have four barriers: one on the left door leading outside to the blacktop, two leading to classrooms, and one leading to the courtyard. Clearing the debris to the left of the player gives the player access to the rest of the First Grade Hallway, while clearing the debris right in front of the players leads them to the Third and Fourth Grade Hallway. Opening the door behind them will give them access to the Band Room and a Backstage entrance to the Auditorium. A unique feature has been added to the map, known as the Back-Up Power. There are six power switches around the map that must be turned on in order to activate the Back-Up Power. After the Back-Up Power is turned on, it will allow usage of the Elevator, that leads to the Power Room. The power switch itself is located near two fuse boxes and a boiler that appears to still be working. Once the power is turned on, a door to the left of one of the fuse boxes will rise and reveal the Pack-a-Punch Machine and all of the perks, traps, and lights will become active. Most of the Wonder Weapons, except for the Gersch Device, V-R11, Scavenger, and the 31-79 JGb215, appear in this map and are available through the Mystery Box. Two new Wonder Weapons appear in this map, the Wunderwaffe SA-7 and the Bear Grenade. The Wunderwaffe SA-7 was Dr. Maxis' competition for the Wunderwaffe DG-2, created by Edward Richtofen, that was suppossed to have been destroyed. The Bear Grenade was once a toy stuffed teddy bear that was owned by Samantha Maxis, but was later taken by Richtofen and given artificial intelligence and explosives. A new enemy appears in this map, called Catbeasts. Catbeasts are largely mutated domestic cats that are half the size of another enemy, Hellhounds. They show more intelligence than Hellhounds, mainly due to the fact that they are able to form packs to attack the players, create diversions, and use more sneak attacks. To add on to this, they are also slightly stronger and faster than Hellhounds, thus making them more difficult enemies to deal with. Catbeasts alo have the unique ability of disabling utilities by clawing at them or biting their wires, but the utilities can be repaired by using a set of Tools located in random locations around the map. Located below are more in-depth information about the maps weapons, utilities, layout, and hidden secrets. Layout First Floor 'Starting Room/First Grade Entrance' The starting room consists of the half of the First Grade Hallway, part of the Third/Fourth Grade Hallway, and the entrance to the Band Room. There are four barricades to fight Zombies from, one by the Courtyard, one blocking the stairs to outside, one blocking a first grade classroom, and one on the door to the teacher's copy room. There is a Mystery Box spawn in this room, however, it will never spawn there at the start of a game. There are three doors that leave the room and lead to the Band Room, the rest of the First Grade Hallway, and the rest of the Third/Fourth Grade Hallway. Weapons Available: *Hi-Point 995 - 600 points *Stoeger Coach Gun Supreme - 200 points Perk Machines: *Quick Revive - 500 points (Solo), 1500 points (Co-Op) *Final Stand Thirst Quencher Spawn - 3500 points 'Band Room' 'First Grade Hallway' 'Third/Fourth Grade Hallway' 'Backstage' 'Second Grade Hallway' 'Specials Hallway' 'Auditorium' 'Main Office' 'Middle School Hallway' 'Gymnasium' 'Music/Art Hallway' 'Math Hallway' Second Floor 'Fifth Grade Hallway' 'Lighting Room' 'Roof Access' Basement 'Power Room' School Grounds 'School Sports Field' 'North Field' 'Front Courtyard' 'Parking Lot' Weapons Note: These galleries are subject to change. Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Maps Category:Maps Category:Remember When... (Revamped) Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Electricity Teleporters Hellhounds Catbeasts Power-Ups Achievements/Trophies Easter Eggs Features Radio Messages Trivia *This is the first map in Zombies history to actually show the bodies of other people that were killed by the zombie invasion, rather than just random blood splatters or a single hanging person. Quotes Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Maps Category:Maps Category:Remember When... (Revamped) Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Maps Category:Maps Category:Remember When... (Revamped) Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps